


Even Chaz Can Do It

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Even though babysitting is something he's never done before.
Relationships: Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Delta Dawn/Dickory (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Even Chaz Can Do It

Chaz had walked in on weirder evenings, but this was new. Hickory was babysitting while Delta and Dickory headed off for an emergency leaders meeting, and for some strange reason, Clampers had taken a shine to Chaz. That's not to say he hadn't taken a shine to her too, vicious little bundle of energy with the cutest little button nose and a grin as devious as his own, she was charming straight off the bat. She'd spent most of the evening following the jazz troll around and he'd lowered himself down, floating so his toes sometimes dragged on the floor while she chased his glowing hair which he occasionally flicked out of her reach or booped her nose with. 

He couldn't get enough of her giggles.

Though Hickory nearly had a heart attack, tearing the house apart to look for her, worried that while he'd been cooking she'd run away until Chaz had shifted his hair around, revealing a sleeping trolling, cuddled up to a bundle of locks with a sly grin across his purple lips while Hickory had flushed, suddenly embarrassed and shy, though there was something sweet in his eyes when he'd finally fought back his fluster. Something neither of the trolls adults were quite willing to acknowledge just yet.

While Hickory sorted cleaning dinner Chaz set about cleaning the fort he and Clampers had built earlier, carefully deconstructing it one cushion at a time. He heard Clampers pause in the doorway and using his flowing hair to hide his face, checked out the corner of his eye to see what she was up to.

Oh, he recognised that look in her eye and the twisted little grin on her lips. He smirked, slowing down his work and lowered himself to kneel on the ground, pretending to busy himself with folding a blanket while she slowly snuck closer, prowling ever nearer on her little clippy-cloppy hooves. He took a deep breath as soon as he heard her lunge forward, and when she latched on, biting at chunks and locks of his hair he let out a loud "oh" of feigned shock before acting like he was swooning in fear.

"Ooooh nooooooo! I've been caught! Surprised! Oh dear, how will I ever recover?! Ohhh" he called out, throwing one arm up in a theatrical show of fear while his other hand went to his chest, acting like his heart was beating out of his chest only to freeze up in actual shock and a little fear when the little terror began to bawl.

"I'm sowwy Mr Chaz! I just wanted to play" she cried, reaching out for him with her arms, tears rolling down her soft cheeks and he broke.

"Huh...? No, no, I'm fine, I was playing too" he promised, voice losing all its smoothness while he twisted his hair to bring her closer to his reach, readying his arms for some premium make-up hugs while he murmured, "shh, hey, I'm okay".

She sniffled and as soon as he had her in his arms, awkwardly cradling the little centaur to his heart shaped chest hair, she buried her face in his chest, telling him he was naughty for tricking her. He blinked, mind stuttering to a halt before he shrugged it off, agreeing with her for now while he shifted to sit cross legged on the floor, hugging her just a little tighter.

He didn't see the way Hickory watched them, a warm, almost longing look in his soft pear-green eyes.

[Chaz and Clampers art by Captainunderkrupps on Tumblr](https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/620170475328372736/a-baby-troll-biting-chaz-chaz-acting-like-it)


End file.
